My Girl, My Problem
by Sakura Zala
Summary: #AmourCanonWeek2017 Muchas veces la había visto por las mañanas llevando mi camisa como única prenda... pero desde aquella vez en nuestro viaje... el día que me enfermé y ella aceptó ese reto por mí, no había vuelto a pasar, verla de cuerpo entero, jaja... es adorable.


Todos me miran… me miran porque hago lo que otros nunca se atreverán… y sí… es que lo he hecho otras veces… pero esto… ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Esto tiene un propósito firme! ¡Esto es por ella!

Ella a la que este tipo de ropa se le ve tan bien… me encanta cuando se junta con Valeri para hacer los diseños y confecciones de los trajes de sus presentaciones, jaja me encanta molestar con que le suba un poco, sólo un poco a la falda y ella se sonroje.

Menos mal que nunca me hace caso… tampoco es que quiera que el público y sus demás seguidores en casa, le vean las piernas a mi novia… por muy Reina de Kalos que sea…

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **MY GIRL…** **MY PROBLEM**

El viento… se cuela como ráfaga de huracán exhalado por un Pokémon entre mis piernas… diablos… ¿Cómo puede ella caminar con esa sensación todo el día? Siento que si no sostengo la tela, es capaz de salir volando y dejarme desnudo aquí mismo. Pero no iba a echarme para atrás, tenía un punto e iba a probarlo… Si el problema era el vestido, pues les daría su vestido…

Por ella… Mi chica… ¡Y si alguien tiene algún problema, que venga y me lo diga!

—¿Va a ordenar?... —Con la ceja alzada y la bandeja en la mano, los miré lo más odioso que pude, mientras los clientes me miraban con aquella expresión de morir de risa y de preocupación a la vez.

Era el segundo día en que tomaba el turno de Serena en el Restaurante de Mallow, la sucursal de Kalos que había abierto recientemente. Como aún no podía contratar mucho personal, nos habíamos ofrecido a cubrir de momento.

Sin embargo… desde el primer día de apertura, el comedor se llenó de gente… muchos, en especial jóvenes que al escuchar que la Reina de Kalos trabajaba sirviendo las mesas, corrían a la tienda, a veces… para pedir más que un vaso con agua y hielo. ¡Métanse el hielo donde les quepa!

Los sorprendí muchas veces, tomando las orillas de su vestido, tocando sus hombros… No… No podía con eso… ¿En qué momento me convertí en un ser tan celoso y posesivo?... No lo sé, en verdad… ¡Pero es algo que no puedo evitar!

Así que lo hice… ¡Tomé su vestido! ¡Me lo puse! ¡Y Salí así para probar que hacían los malditos!

—¡Ash, vístete!, ¡Tápatee! —Los ojos de Serena se cerraron con el estruendo de su bandeja de metal, pegando contra mis piernas. —¡Ya te dije que no puedes salir así! —exhaló resignación y reverenciando a los clientes, tomó mi mano y me guio de vuelta tras el mostrador.

—¿Ya ves? Llevo vestido y ninguno ha intentado tocarlo… —la miré dando mi explicación.

— _Ni creo que alguien lo intentara en la vida…_ —apenas y susurró, pero alcancé a escucharla.

—¡¿Lo ves?! Tú me dijiste que esos tipos se te acercaban por el vestido… pero no es eso…

Creo que su plan en lugar de alejar a las personas está atrayendo más clientela… —miraba los alrededores Bonnie, que con ambos codos, apoyados en la mesa, observaba a las colegialas, mirando al Campeón en falda con ojos de corazón.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?... Yo… —bajó la voz casi de forma inaudible. —No quiero que….. —no pude escucharla.

—¿Cómo?...

—Que… no quiero que… … …

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Dije que no quiero que te vean las piernas tampoco! —gritó hasta casi quedarse sin garganta y sin pulmones, por lo que todos los presentes en el restaurante, voltearon a verlos.

—¡AHHHHH! —la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y huyo tras la cortina que separaba la cocina del recibidor y claro que fui tras ella.

Como al tomar su ropa, ella había quedado sin nada… terminó por resignarse a vestirse con la mía. Mi ropa le iba enorme… jaja se había enrollado las mangas hasta un poco debajo de los hombros y el doblés de los pantalones a su tercera vuelta, parecían finalmente a su medida. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto?... ahora todo tiene sentido, la sensación de rodear su pequeño cuerpo no es simplemente mi imaginación, es así de pequeña y delicada en verdad.

—Serena… —estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que el hueco del cuello de la camisa, hacía lucir su preciosa nuca con algunos cabellos rubios miel desprendidos de la coleta bajo la gorra. Me acerqué despacio y la rodeé con ambos brazos por la espalda, olía tan rico… rayos… ¿Por qué estar de turno en un trabajo, vestido de forma tan ridícula, cuando podíamos estar en casa?

—Perdón…

—Oe oe… que esa es mi línea… no me la quites… —sonreí, por lo que ella también, bueno eso creo, no podía verla del todo por la posición en que la tenía. —Es como si tú me pidieras matrimonio a mi y no yo… hay cosas que sólo los hombres pueden hacer…

—¿Cómo?... ¡¿Ma… matrimonio?!

—¡No! ¡No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio!

—¡Ah!... oh…

—¡Es decir! ¡No es que no quiera casarme! ¡Claro que quiero casarme!

—¡Oh!

—¡Pero no ahora!

—Ah…

—¡Es sólo qué! —cerré los ojos tan fuerte, sin saber que decir para explicarme, que no noté en qué momento se volteó, hasta que al abrir los ojos de nuevo, estaba ahí… parada mirándome con una enorme sonrisa hermosa. —Lo siento…

—Tonto… —llevó una de sus manos a desordenar mi de por sí ya mata de cabello. —Yo también tengo que disculparme… fue por mi culpa que te sentiste celoso… y por eso ideaste ese plan tan… singular —cerró los ojos en arco.

—¿Celoso? ¿Celoso yo?

—Pues claro… ¿Por qué más harías una tontería como esa? ¡Mi vestido ni te cierra, andas mostrando toda la espalda!

—Y la cintura… ni te cuento… apenas y puedo respirar… —asentí, me había atrapado, en verdad, lo que hice fue muy tonto… una más de las tonterías que hasta ahora he hecho por amor…

—Pero te queda bien… —me dijo con aquella mirada de complicidad que pone al ponerse juguetona, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta el encéfalo.

Muchas veces la había visto por las mañanas llevando mi camisa como única prenda… pero desde aquella vez en nuestro viaje… el día que me enfermé y ella aceptó ere reto por mí, no había vuelto a pasar, verla de cuerpo entero, jaja… es adorable.

Junté la tela que holgaba contra su cintura para acercarla contra mí, en un movimiento que acercó nuestras caderas en un segundo, mientras la besaba.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡No te emociones! —se separó del beso, cuando yo ya estaba obnubilado, pero entonces comprendí por qué lo decía… la tela del vestido se levantó junto conmigo.

—¡AHHHH!

—¿Disculpen hay alguien que me ayude con la caja? ¡Hay muchos clientes! —abrió la cortina Clemont, por lo que enseguida me pasé tras de Serena, usándola como escudo.

—Ya… ¡Ya vamos! —dijimos al unísono, en lo que él, bajó la cortina.

—Uuff…

—Ash… vístete…

—Sí pero… tú tienes mi ropa de verdad, así que desvístete…

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Ok… idea rezagada de la #AmourCanonWeek2017 jajaja, pero hoy que tuve un chancecito la subo.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
